The Underwater Abyss: Chapter Six
The Underwater Abyss Chapter Six Curt Adams Curt thought that this Daniel guy to be honest was kind of scary. Not even kind of scary, he was scary. The guy turned into a Dragon before his very eyes. If that wasn't considered scary he didn't know what was. He tried to steal his food and in turn he helped bring food back to his camp site. "So kid where is this camp site of yours?" Daniel asked with a brooding voice. The duo had been walking for at least an hour to no avail. For some reason they couldn't find the campsite Curt and his friends had set up. "I don't know I could have sworn this was the place we had set up our camp at." They had came down from the top of the grassy hill where Curt and Daniel had their battle. Where Daniel had discovered lead to a huge abandoned beach where Curt and his group has supposedly set up Camp. "Hmm...... are you sure kid?" Daniel asked. "No I forgot the campsite is in Malibu." Curt said sarcastically. "Yes I'm sure!" Daniel crouched down on his hands and knees and made a constipated look on his face. His spine shifted and his skin turned a hellish black, before Curt's eyes Daniel had turned into a huge, scary, dog. The creature Daniel had transformed into thoroughly sniffed the beach area where Curt had told Daniel the camp site had been. Daniel checked every part of the perimeter before transforming back into a human or demigod or whatever Daniel was. "So...?" asked Curt. "What is it?" Daniel replied "What's the 411 on my friends?" "I may have some bad news kid." "As In?" "So I think your friends were kidnapped by a Immortal." said Daniel seriously. Curt thought he could take the news but he couldn't, so he fainted instead. ......Later that Day Curt woke up with a major headache. He was laying on the sand on the beach that him and Daniel had investigated earlier with a cover over him. He sat up slowly, facing Daniel who was sitting on the sand also tending the fire that they were camped around. The sky was a dark, black color. "How'd you sleep?" Daniel asked. "Well enough. How long have I been out?" "4 hours, you hit the ground pretty hard kid." "So what's this about my friends being kidnapped?" Curt asked afraid he might pass out again. "Well when I turned into that monster which by the way is a hell hound, I smelt a familiar scent." "To get to the point, you ever heard of Zeus?" Daniel asked. "The Greek God?" Curt responded. "Exactly." "How sure are you?" Curt interrogated. "Let's just say I've had some unpleasant run ins with the guy." "Why would he want some kids?" "Remember what I said about you being a demigod?" asked Daniel. "Yeah, a demigod is a half-god, half human." Curt bopped himself on the head. "So Zeus is kidnapping demigods?" "That's what I've come up with." "For what reason?" Curt inquired. "I think he's planning to start a war with his brother Poseidon, the Greek God of the Seas. I think he wants to take over the other god's domain's with a demigod army combined with a godly one." "So quick question, are you a demigod?" asked Curt. "Kinda." replied Daniel. "I'm the son of Typhon." "Cool. Is that how you can transform into different monsters?" "Yeah. I wonder who your demigod parent is? But there's not enough time to be wondering. We leave a day break." Daniel said. Curt had never met either of his parents so it would be difficult narrowing it down. And with that Curt laid back down with the cover wrapped around him wondering who his godly parent was. Category:The Underwater Abyss Category:Thesonofneptune101 Category:Chapter Page